versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Batter
The Batter is the main protagonist of the French game OFF as well as its true villain. His journey takes him to the so-called Zones, in which he 'purifies' the evil Spirits and people there to make them pure again. Background The Zones. 3 planet-sized areas, designated to the creation of specific ingredients to allow the Elsen to survive. Smoke, Metal, Plastic, Meat and Sugar. If there would be no Smoke, people would have nothing to breathe. Without Metal, people would have nothing to walk on. Without Plastic, the world would have no boundaries. Without Meat, people would have nothing to eat. Without Sugar, people could no longer bear reality and they would go mad. These three Zones were created by the Guardians - powerful beings granted power by the Queen, the creator of the Room, the home of everything in this reality. The home of Hugo, a small child. Because of his lack of parents, he created parent-like figures himself - the Queen was his mother and his father, inspired by a comic book hero, left him at an early age. The Queen took care of Hugo, continuing the creation of the Zones as the child had started. Everything seems to be working perfectly well... Until the day the Specters invaded the Zones. Ghosts, spirits, monsters, attacking the Elsen and disrupting their workflow. The Guardians - Dedan, Valerie and Enoch were the only things that powered the Zones, while also being the only things that could actually protect the Elsen from the Specters. It was this day that the Batter, Hugo's "father", guided by the mysterious Puppeteer would return to strike the Specters down. With the assistance of the Judge, the Guardian of Zone 0, the Batter soon learns that the Specters are minions of the Queen. The Batter needs the Puppeteer's help in order to destroy the cursed spirits and return the Zones to their former glory. However, as Batter's crusade continues, the question of who truly is the Puppeteer arises. Stats Attack Potency: Solar System level '(Defeated the Queen, who created a Sun. Destroyed the guardians of the Zones, who can all create the Zones by turning energy into mass. Killed Hugo, who created both him and the Queen.) 'Speed: Faster than Light (361.598 times c. Flew to the Sun in seconds.) Durability: Solar System level (Should be no lower than his Attack Potency. Can take hits from the Judge and the Queen.) Hax: Existence Erasure (via Purification), 4th Wall Awareness, Can harm spirits and conceptual beings (Such as ghosts or speech bubbles). Intelligence: Fairly high. Is an excellent puzzle solver. If needed, can come up with simple plans to outmatch an otherwise superior opponent. Stamina: Superhumanly high, possibly endless. Fought through all the Zones and the Room without breaking a sweat. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'4th Wall Awareness: '''Is aware that he is in a video game and directly communicates with the player - who, in the OFF universe, is called The Puppeteer. Serves as the player's tutorial at the beginning of the game. *'Shapeshifting: Can, supposedly, manipulate his body in a variety of ways. For example, he has been shown to stretch his limbs and increase their size. *'''Flight *'Purification: '''After eliminating the power source of a Zone, Batter can purify that Zone. Purification removes all color from the Zone, getting rid of any impure material. It disables technology and summons the powerful Secretaries to roam the Zone. This also removes the existance of any living thing that previously lived in said Zone. Techniques *'Competences:' Batter's Special Attacks. Mostly compose of, but aren't restricted to, home run swings of various power levels. **'Wide Angle:' Analyses the enemies' characteristics. Costs 2 CP. **'Save First Base:' Restores some HP. Costs 5 CP. **'Run With Courage:' Special Attack of the element Meat. Costs 5 CP. **'Furious Homerun:' Special Attack of little impact. Costs 7 CP. **'Save Second Base:' Restores a lot of HP. Costs 15 CP. **'Run With Grace:' Special Attack of the element Plastic. Costs 7 CP. **'Special Homerun:' Special Attack of mediocre impact. Costs 15 CP. **'Save Third Base:' Restores all HP. Costs 40 CP. **'Run With Dementia:' Special Attack of the element Smoke. Costs 10 CP. **'Magic Homerun:' Special Attack of important impact. Costs 30 CP. **'Save Fourth Base:' Reanimates an ally. Costs 80 CP. **'Run With Belief:' Special Attack of the element Meat. Costs 15 CP. **'Save Secret Base:' Restores a lot of HP for the whole party. Costs 50 CP. **'Ultimate Homerun:' Special Attack of cataclysmic impact. Costs 118 CP. Equipment Bats= Offensive equipment for the Batter. *'Harold Bat:' Batter's weakest weapon, with which he starts off the game. Has a Hit Probability of 90 and a Critical Bonus of 0. Has an Attack value of 5. *'Masashi Bat:' Has a Hit Probability of 90 and a Critical Bonus of 0. Has an Attack value of 9. *'Emmanuel Bat:' Has a Hit Probability of 90 and a Critical Bonus of 0. Has an attack value of 12. *'Michael Bat:' Has a Hit Probability of 90 and a Critical Bonus of 0. Has an attack value of 15. *'Yoshihiro Bat:' Has a Hit Probability of 90 and a Critical Bonus of 0. Has an attack value of 20. *'Lewis Bat:' Has a Hit Probability of 90 and a Critical Bonus of 0. Has an attack value of 26. *'Katsushiro Bat:' Has a Hit Probability of 90 and a Critical Bonus of 9. Has an attack value of 32. Atts the Plastic attribute to attacks. *'Ashley Bat:' Has a Hit Probability of 100 and a Critical Bonus of 100. Has an attack value of 21 per single swing. Attacks twice per swing, dealing 42 damage in total. Possesses a 10% Critical Hit chance. Adds the Metal, Meat and Special attributes to attacks. |-| Symbols= Offensive equipment for Add-Ons. *'Audacious Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 3. *'Persistent Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 95. Increases the Attack value by 5. *'Choleric Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 7. Adds the Special attribute to attacks. *'Battlesome Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 9. *'Loyal Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 11. Ads the Special attribute to attacks. *'Solid Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 13. Adds the Special attribute to attacks. *'Vengeful Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 14. *'Hidden Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 95. Increases the Attack value by 16. Adds the Metal attribute to attacks. *'Fast Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 18. Adds the Special attribute to attacks. *'Aggressive Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 20. *'Silent Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 23. *'Luminous Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 25. *'Boastful Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 27. Adds the Special attribute to attacks. *'Mysterious Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 95. Increases the Attack value by 30. Adds the Metal attribute to attacks. *'Jumpy Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 32. *'Bleeding Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 90. Increases the Attack value by 35. *'Perfect Symbol:' Has a Hit Probability of 95. Increases the Attack value by 40. Adds the Smoke and Plastic attributes to attacks. |-| Auras= Defensive equipment (1). *'Aura of Justice:' Increases the Defense value by 3. *'Aura of Fear:' Increases the Defense value by 3. *'Aura of Perception:' Increases the Defense value by 4. *'Aura of Greatness:' Increases the Defense value by 10. *'Aura of Clairvoyance:' Increases the Defense value by 18. *'Aura of Tenacity:' Increases the Defense value by 25. *'Aura of Lunacy:' Increases the Defense value by 41. *'Aura of Power:' Increases the Defense value by 59. |-| Tunics= Defensive equipment (2) for the Batter. *'Nicolas Tunic:' Increases the Defense value by 4. *'David Tunic:' Increases the Defense value by 6. *'Min-Woo Tunic:' Increases the Defense value by 8. *'Canepa Tunic:' Increases the Defense value by 12. *'Taiyou Tunic:' Increases the Defense value by 16. *'Neil Tunic:' Increases the Defense value by 22. Adds increased Evasion. |-| Epidermises= Defensive equipment (2) for the Add-Ons. *'Radius Epidermis:' Increases the Defense value by 4. *'Ulna Epidermis:' Increases the Defense value by 6. *'Humerus Epidermis:' Increases the Defense value by 9. *'Tibia Epidermis:' Increases the Defense value by 11. *'Fibula Epidermis:' Increases the Defense value by 17. *'Femur Epidermis:' Increases the Defense value by 21. Prevents Critical Hits. |-| Colours= Defensive equipment (3). *'Colour of Wrath:' Increases the Defense value by 2. *'Colour of Pain:' Increases the Defense value by 3. *'Colour of Sadness:' Increases the Defense value by 5. *'Colour of Hatred:' Increases the Defense value by 10. *'Colour of Force:' Increases the Defense value by 18. *'Colour of Defeat:' Increases the Defense value by 29. *'Colour of Neglect:' Increases the Defense value by 32. *'The Eighth Colour:' Increases the Defense value by 50. Adds a Cursed status and can't be unequipped. |-| Days= Objects equipped into the Special slots. *'Monday:' Grants protection from Critical Hits. *'Tuesday:' Halves CP consumption. *'Wednesday:' Prevents terrain damage. *'Thursday:' Adds 5 points to the Attack value. Grants resistance to Fury and Mute effects 30% of the time. *'Friday:' Adds 7 points to the Espirit value. Grants resistance to the Mute effect. *'Saturday:' Adds 15 points to the Agility value. *'Sunday:' Grants protection from Poison. *'Secret Day:' Grants protection from Poison, Muteness and Blindness. *'Lucky Coin:' Adds 10 points to the Espirit and Agility values. A precious childhood memory. |-| Consumables= Items that can be used to aid the Batter and his Add-Ons. *'Luck Ticket:' Recovers 100 HP. *'Fortune Ticket:' Recovers 1000 HP. *'Silver Flesh:' Recovers 50 CP. *'Golden Flesh:' Recovers 100 CP. *'Joker:' Revives a fallen ally and restores 25% max health. *'Moloch's Meat:' Cures Poison. *'Belial's Meat:' Cures all negative status alterations. *'Abaddon's Meat:' Fully restores the team's HP and CP and removes all negative status effects, including Dead. Can only be used outside of combat. *'Inspiration:' Decreases HP by 75. Scales with the level of the user. *'Expiration:' Decreases HP by 400. Scales with the level of the user. *'Eye:' Analyzes the enemies' characteristics and statistics, similarly to Wide Angle. '''Add-Ons:' Mysterious floating objects aiding their owner in power. Spiritual entities who only seem to follow Batter's command. Each Add-On serves a different function. Alpha= Class: Father. Features offensive competences focused on single-target damage. Some of its moves can afflict the target with diverse status ailments. *'Saturated Chain:' Special Attack of low impact. Costs 5 CP. *'Awaited Embrace:' Special Attack inflicting Poison. Costs 7 CP. *'Converted Chain:' Special Attack of mediocre impact. Costs 10 CP. *'Requisite Embrace:' Special Attack inflicting Blindness. Costs 7 CP. *'Long Chain:' Special Attack of important impact. Costs 18 CP. *'Open Embrace:' Special Attack inflicting Muteness. Costs 9 CP. *'Entire Chain:' Special Attack of incredible impact. Costs 40 CP. *'Impossible Embrace:' Special Attack inflicing Paralysis. Costs 5 CP. |-| Omega= Class: Son. Features competences specializing in status curing and specialized attacks. *'Inverse Perspective:' Cures Blindness and Muteness. Costs 10 CP. *'Optimised Blur:' Attack of random impact. Costs 5 CP. *'Overdone Perspective:' Cures Poison and Sleep. Costs 10 CP. *'Photographic Blur:' Attack that ignores the adversary's Defense. Costs 10 CP. *'Frontal Perspective:' Cures Fury, Madness and Paralysis. Costs 15 CP. *'Gaussian Blur:' Attack that decreases the adversary's CP. Costs 15 CP. *'Decupled Perspective:' Revives a fallen ally. Costs 80 CP. *'Radial Blur:' Attack that decreases the adversary's Defense. Costs 15 CP. |-| Epsilon= Class: Holy Spirit. Features competences specializing in boosting the attributes of allies. *'Classic Drama:' Increases an ally's Attack value slightly. Costs 25 CP. *'Surrealistic Tragedy:' Special Attack of multiple low impacts. Costs 15 CP. *'Baroque Drama:' Increases an ally's Defense value slightly. Costs 25 CP. *'Abstract Tragedy:' Special Attack of multiple mediocre impacts. Costs 26 CP. *'Experienced Drama:' Increases an ally's Intelligence value slightly. Costs 25 CP. *'Cubist Tragedy:' Special Attack of multiple important impacts. Costs 42 CP. *'Unrevokable Drama:' Increases an ally's Agility value slightly. Costs 25 CP. *'Fauvestic Tragedy:' Special Attack of multiple incredible impacts. Costs 80 CP. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can fight and defeat gigantic whales. *Can push stone blocks taller than him. Speed/Reactions *Can perfectly maneuver around the Nothingness, where everything travels at the speed of light. Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from the Zone Guardians, the Queen and the Judge. Skill/Intelligence *With assistance from Alpha, defeated 8 Spectres at once. *Wiped out Specters from the Smoke Mines. *Killed Sugar. *Defeated Dedan, the Guardian of Zone 1, and Purified the Zone. *Forced Japhet in his Valerie form, the Guardian of Zone 2, to flee. *Rode a rollercoaster. *Cleared the Specters in the Bismark Residential Area in less than 4 minutes. *Defeated Japhet, who possessed Valerie, and Purified Zone 2. *Outsmarted and defeated Enoch, the Guardian of Zone 3, and Purified the Zone. *Fought off a wave of Specter-like teddy bears. *Defeated the Queen, the creator of the Room. *Killed Hugo. *Killed the Judge. Powerscaling *'The Judge '(Has defeated him in the canon ending of the game.) Weaknesses *'Limited CP' *Not much of a strategist Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Solar System Level Category:Faster than Light Category:OFF Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Indie Game Characters